


系统重启

by LesleyShowery



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyShowery/pseuds/LesleyShowery
Summary: 很惭愧，入坑近三年没做什么贡献，一直只吃粮，不出产，感谢圈内各位不离不弃的太太，我才没饿死【笑，等到完结了几个月才发布这篇迟来的翻译，然而也是第一次翻同人文，有不足之处请各位谅解，圈内太多厉害的太太，发布自己的拙作真是诚惶诚恐RF是我第一个爱得这么深的CP，估计也是最后一个，恐怕不可能把那种热情再献往别处了。第二章可能会一次更一部分，不会整章放，学生党还要几周就要进入复习期，但我会尽量更，请不要大意的来催特别感谢在翻第一章时一直不断给我反馈和鼓励的 showeryhe 【比哈特爱你们。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [System Restart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283272) by [Sunnyrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrea/pseuds/Sunnyrea). 



Harold从天台的楼梯上一瘸一拐地下来，右手紧按在身侧的伤口上，维持着压力。他强迫自己有规律地呼吸，因为如果不这样，他可能会开始过度换气，而现在的情况不允许他那样做。体侧伤口的刺痛让他想起当时在港口，Nathan躺在担架上的情景——为什么他的朋友总要替他付出代价？

Harold感觉自己的呼吸在加快。他脚步蹒跚，差点摔倒在楼梯上。他扔掉手中紧握的枪，用手扶住墙，保持自己的平衡。

“不。”Harold喘着气对自己说。

他必须走下楼梯，坐上电梯，然后去医院。他不能让John白白牺牲，但Harold是多么希望John没有这么做

“John…”Harold低声念着他的名字，然后深吸了一口气，忍住疼痛继续往下走，把枪留在了身后。

他一次下一阶。一阶一次呼吸，一阶一阶地走下去，一阶一阶地远离被孤身一人留在天台上的John。Harold咬紧牙关强迫自己专注在台阶上。终于，他走到了天台楼梯的门前，几乎是摔进了走廊。大楼被疏散得空无一人，然而这已毫无意义。不过是他们为了再次拯救Harold上演的一出戏而已。

Harold停下来靠在墙上，看着面前平整的地板。他深吸一口气，感觉有一滴泪从脸上滑落。

Harold想起John中枪，他开车前去营救时，John在耳机里让他不要过来  
他想起在巴尔的摩火车站，Root威胁警卫时，John跟他无声的眼神交流。  
他想起在中央公园，自己跳上Root的车去找机器时，John大喊着他的名字。  
他想起在桥上，他将自己与Grace交换时，John看着他的眼神，承诺他们会来救他。  
他想起John在天台上为了他只身对抗时刻警惕和德西玛。  
他想起在证交所，他大叫着“Finch”并挡住了射向自己的子弹。  
他想起自己手中拎着机器，看见John从德西玛的枪林弹雨中生还。  
他想起每一次John挺身而出，将自己推到一边，确保自己的安全。次数多到Harold已记不清，多到无以回报，现在也无法回报了。

Harold一拳砸在墙上，“你没必要这么做的！”他的呼吸变得尖锐，肺部在灼烧。“你不该那么做，John！轮到我了。”Harold艰难地吐气，颤抖的手再次砸在墙上。“轮到我了！”

但这也是John的选择，Harold无法将其改变。

Harold沉重地靠在不断下落的电梯里，鲜血开始从他的指缝中滴落。他看着电梯门边显示屏上不断变化的数字，想着这是否就是自己生命的倒数，数着他剩下的每分每秒，和他浪费的每分每秒。

Harold走上人行道，举起手叫出租车，一辆黄色的出租两秒后停在他的面前。他用力拉开门，却倒在了后座上。

“去医院…”Harold抬起一直按在马甲上的手，查看不断扩大的血印，不禁发出了一声呻吟。“最近的医院。”

司机困惑地回头看他，立刻吓得双目圆睁，“该死…你应该叫…”

“快去医院！”Harold喊道，“现在！”

司机转动方向盘打响引擎的同时，Harold听到了天空中导弹划破空气的声音。大楼另一侧巨大的爆炸震动了地面。司机深吸一口冷气，路边汽车警报声四起，Harold终于不再努力忍住自己的眼泪。

Harold走进急诊室，撑到接待处说了一句，“打扰一下，我中枪了。”便倒在了平整的地板上。

Harold奇怪地在思考平整成为铺设地板标准的历史，他笑了笑结束自己这胡思乱想。几位护士开始围在他身边，他看到自己在上面接待处干净的玻璃上留下的血迹，想拿出自己的手帕把它擦干净。

“先生？”一位护士的脸出现在他的视野中，“能告诉我发生什么事了吗，先生？”

她的眼睛是蓝色的，她的头发让Harold想起Harper Rose——或是她别的什么真名。

“先生，你是说自己中枪了吗，能告诉我发生什么事了吗？”  
另一位护士将Harold的头扳向了错误的方向，他发出了吃痛的声音。一个人开始对另一个Harold看不见的人说颈部受伤的事。Harold想告诉他不要担心，那只是陈年旧伤而已。

然而他却说，“为什么所有人都拼尽全力想救我？”

Harold在一个帐篷中醒来，不，不是帐篷。围在床边的是帘子，医院的隔离帘。他听见房间某处传来低沉的声音。他应该在一间多人病房，双人或是四人的。

然后记忆就像潮水汹涌袭来——Root，追车，他耳中的声音，病毒，胃部的刺痛，被他关在金库里的John，站在他触不可及无法施救的屋顶的John。他抑制不住发出了一声哀叹。Harold闭上眼，只想让自己睡着。然后他又睁开眼，没有医生因他发出的声音前来查看，他略感宽慰。他扫了一眼被床帘围起来的空间，想找一只钟。床边的桌子上放着一个杯子，一壶水，他的眼镜和一只钟。Harold戴上自己的眼镜，看清了钟上显示的3:16 a.m.  
“很好。”Harold轻声说。  
大部分医院的夜班配置都很小，值班人员大多都工作过量，不会立刻注意到丢了一名病人。Harold推开床帘，拉起自己病号服。一块巨大的白色绷带覆盖在他的体侧。根据经验和感觉，他体内现在肯定有大量的吗啡。Harold活动了一下腰部，测试自己的身体能不能感受到尖锐的疼痛，结果良好。

Harold转向另一边，将脚放到地板上。他留意着房间里的声音，但刚刚说话的人停了下来，希望他已经走了。Harold小心地站了起来，一只手还扶在床上防止自己跌倒。幸好他的脚支撑住了。Harold慢慢地走出围住床的帘子。病房里的另一张床上躺着一个女人。她双目紧闭，没人坐在她身边。Harold穿过房间走向他这边的衣柜。打开之后，他皱着眉头面对着几乎空荡荡的衣柜，他的衣服没了，医院肯定因为他衬衫和马甲上的血迹把衣服处理掉了。  
、  
“至少裤子可以留下的。”Harold小声抱怨。

他拿出衣柜里的病袍，里面的唯一一件衣服，穿上了。

进了走廊，Harold尽量快速前进，感谢体内大量的止痛药，他的坡足没像平常那样给他带来太多不便。他边走边寻找类似员工区域的房间。

“你还好吗，先生？”一位护士挡住了他的去路。她带着善意的微笑，但明显面露疲倦，“你在找什么吗？”  
“哦。”Harold耸了耸肩，“我睡不着，我的护士说我可以试着出来走走。”Harold放了一只手在腿上，“我的腿。”

护士噘起嘴唇表示怀疑，“你的护士是谁？”

Harold又耸了耸肩，“莎尼可？莎奇拉？什么之类的。”

护士皱起眉头，但她对Harold的怀疑消失了大半。“别离开你的病房太久，先生。”然后她就绕过了Harold，继续她的巡房。

Harold走过目前无人值守的护士站，看到一扇上面写着“员工专用”的门。他毫不犹豫地打开门走了进去。他在活到55岁后学到的最重要的事之一，就是只要你装得像，几乎所有人都会相信你只是个有点糊涂的可怜老头儿。

幸运的是，储物室是没人，他不用再装糊涂了。Harold试了两个柜门，都是锁上的，直到他找到了一个上面写着“John Parsons”的储物柜。Harold注视着“John”看了两秒，然后就开始试着开锁，锁打开了。Harold拿出一套蓝色的手术服，幸好这件不是给某个一米八八的大个子准备的，大小接近Harold的尺寸。又试了两个柜子之后，他找到了一双便鞋。虽然鞋码小了，不过暂时能穿。

Harold回到医院走廊，坐电梯下楼，穿过大厅，从侧门出来，这整个过程中都没有任何人拦下他，询问他是谁，要去哪。

他坐在地铁上，一股呕吐物的味道从车厢另一头传来，一个流浪汉横躺在他不远处的座位上睡着了。Harold看着那个人，想起五年前的John，满脸浓密的灰白胡须，顶着乱糟糟的头发，穿着很多层衣服，离自杀仅有一步之遥。

Harold有12个假身份——还不算那些他为号码创造的一次性身份——有足够的经历和财产保证它们的真实性。在撒马利亚人和德西玛的威胁下，大部分的假身份都暴露了。当然，Harold总会在后备计划中再藏一个后备计划。其中一个假身份与剩下的十一个总是保持足够的距离，得以挺过任何攻击。

因此，Harold在布朗克斯公园东下车，走进一个植物园，找到藏在世界鸟类雕像下面的铁盒子，里面有一把钥匙和一只钱包。（如果你为自己的假身份选了一个主题，最好全都围绕这个来。）

“你好，Harold Raven。”他保留的这个名字似乎正适合这种最糟糕的情况，R开头，就像他失去的那个人。

Harold Raven的公寓在五楼，看得到公园的风景，十年来一直都是租金管制房。厨房里空无一物，但卫生间存有止痛药和单人住户根本用不完的超量急救补给。床铺整齐，上面盖着一条深灰色的羽绒被；衣柜里有三套西装，桌上摆着一台2011年产的笔记本。

“好的…”Harold小心地坐下，一部分止痛药已经失效了。他打开笔记本，“来看一下…”

他启动电脑，开机的时间比他想的要长，然后他就开始黑进全城的医院，搜索符合Fusco警探和Shaw女士的描述和名字的医疗记录。他首先发现了Fusco的记录，在离他们唐人街藏身处几站远的医院，因刀伤就医。诊断看起来还不错，没有生命危险。

“很好，”Harold说。“你会没事的。”

Fusco警探有个儿子，他的工作也不会丢。他应该可以带着朋友和那场大战的记忆继续生活下去。毕竟他是一位警察，在工作中失去同事他不是没有经历过。他失去过Carter警探，就像小分队的其他人一样。

“你在哪，Shaw女士？”Harold打着字问道。、

Fusco警探就医的医院系统里没有病人记录符合她的描述。如果她还活着并且受伤了，她应该和Fusco在同一个医院。

“除非她把他留在那儿了…”Harold喃喃自语。

根据Shaw女士的习惯，她活下来也不会去医院，由于被关起来做模拟的经历，她更不愿意处于密闭空间，或者行动受控 。

Harold黑进了纽约警局的监控系统。他们的监控当然不如机器的，存在着很多死角，但目前也只能将就用了。Harold站起来在公寓里找显示器或是电脑，能同时显示越多监控地点越好。他在客厅的空书架上找到了第二台笔记本，走廊柜子里还有两台大点的显示器。他将两台笔记本摆在一起，两台显示器连接起来。选了Fusco分局和地铁站藏身点附近的监控，然后就靠在椅子上开始看。

一小时后，Harold看到一个小个子女人出现在唐人街两家店中间，那是去地铁站的入口。Harold微笑着说，“祝你好运，Shaw女士。”

Harold回到客厅，他的眼皮沉重但大脑很清醒。他应该找点东西吃，但这才刚过早上六点，他不感觉饿。Harold环顾这这间空荡荡的公寓。他的腹部开始疼痛，如果他低头查看会发现血迹。他不应该这么快就四处走动。如果John在这里，他肯定会把Harold按到椅子或者床上休息。

“但John不在这里。”Harold大声说。

Harold的身体一阵战栗，他重重地叹了口气。这时他才发现前门的地板上有个信封。Harold皱眉，他不知道信封是他来之前就有还是刚到的。他走过去捡起信封，他不想再去担心这是陷阱或是阴谋的可能性，直接撕开了信封。

第一页上打印着寥寥几行字：

当你收到这个，毫无疑问，你将孤身一人。我很抱歉我们骗了你，但我们都不愿接受其他的结局。

我们都想让你幸福地活下去。

但我觉得你与我都没有辜负John对我们的期望。

Harold的喉结动了动，翻开第一页，任由剩下的纸张和信封散落在地板上，他开始读：

[2012_09_27: 22:19_主体_关键执行人:  
算吧，想办法绕过你的原则，因为他是我的朋友。他拯救了我，明白吗？

没有他。我不会继续下去。]

[2012_10_18: 14:10_主体_关键执行人:  
我有段时间也迷失了

主体_索菲亚·坎波斯：后来呢

关键执行人:有个人找到了我，告诉我，我需要一个目标

主体_索菲亚·坎波斯：似乎是很棒的朋友

关键执行人:他就是。]

[2013_05_09: 19:12_主体_关键执行人:  
这是根第二次带走他了，他是故意跟她走的吗？

主体_核心程序：是的

主体_关键执行人：他想牺牲自己，如果这事关机器…关于你…

你想让他活下来吗，无论发生什么事？我在问你因为这是我所希望的，这也是我永远都会确保的。

主体_核心程序：是的

主体_关键执行人：那我们做个协议吧。]

[2013_12_31: 20:47_主体_关键执行人：  
你曾经说过，迟早有一天，我们俩会死掉。

主体_管理员：我喜欢迟点。毕竟，最初是我把你拉进来的。

主体_关键执行人：我很确定，如果不是你找到我，我已经死了。

主体_管理员：难说。

主体_关键执行人：不难说。]

 

[2014_05_06: 11:47_主体_相关_执行人：

这位赔偿金先生是我们找到芬奇的最后线索了。我们又回到起点了。

主体_模拟互动界面：机器说我们还有别的事情需要考虑。

主体_关键执行人：格里尔抓了芬奇，他就是我们唯一需要考虑的。]

[2015_01_30: 10:32_主体_关键执行人：  
我知道你与我有相同的感受，你和我一样了解他。  
可能你了解得比我多，你能看见他的一生，对吧？

主体_核心程序：是的。

主体_关键执行人：那你肯定知道无论这些何时结束，他都认为自己应该是那个结束这一切的人。

主体_核心程序：他不会希望你牺牲自己的生命。

主体_关键执行人：这是我的生命，我可以按照自己的意愿处置。

主体_核心程序：你可以。

主体_关键执行人：也许他是对的，也许他的牺牲才是正确的，但我不那么想。那不该是他的结局，同意吗

主体_核心程序：是的。

主体_关键执行人：他认为自己欠我什么，因为我一直保护着他，为他开枪，救他的命，但是…他多给了我五年生命。

他什么都不欠我的。

主体_核心程序：他也会为你说同样的话。

主体_关键执行人：我知道。]

 

 

 

[2016_06_01: 8:13_主体_John_Reese：  
你能听见我吗？

主体_核心程序：能

主体_John_Reese：我知道你和他在一起，进行他对付撒马利亚人的计划，但你必须向我保证，我们坚持协议，我们要救他。

主体_核心程序：即便以你为代价？

主体_John_Reese：是的。

主体_核心程序：如果这是你想要的，好。

主体_John_Reese：谢谢你。

主体_核心程序：我知道你也爱他。

主体_John_Reese：是的

他在乎我，想要救我，不只是把我当做员工，我认为他从来都不知道这之间的区别。他真的不知道自己为我做了多少。

主体_核心程序：他会想你的。

主体_John_Reese：他拯救了我，他一直都在拯救我，我要还给他，无论如何。]

Harold看完最后一页，最后一份记录，靠着客厅的棕色旧沙发，瘫坐在地板上。信纸纷纷散落他的四周。泪水不停地从他的脸上滑落，腹部的伤口也在跳动。但Harold现在眼中只有这些信纸，他手中还捏着最后一张，可能是最爱他的两个存在对他的告白。

“你没必要这么做的。”Harold轻声说。

但他错了，John不可能放任他去送死，这就是为什么Harold想把他关在金库里。只是Harold没想到在这件事上机器也有发言权。

John总会把Harold放在第一位，把Harold的生命放在第一位，无论有多少次Harold想阻止他。机器也确实说过John活着的每一天都是侥天之幸，只是Harold从未这样想，他以为自己早已救了John，不只是为他自己。

Harold低头看着纸上的字——你也爱他——他救了我的命——我要还给他。  
他们想让他活下来，John想让Harold继续活下去，拥有真正的生活。  
“好的，”Harold对着空气说，把最后一张纸放到地上。“好的，John。”

**Author's Note:**

> 很惭愧，入坑近三年没做什么贡献，一直只吃粮，不出产，感谢圈内各位不离不弃的太太，我才没饿死【笑，等到完结了几个月才发布这篇迟来的翻译，然而也是第一次翻同人文，有不足之处请各位谅解，圈内太多厉害的太太，发布自己的拙作真是诚惶诚恐
> 
> RF是我第一个爱得这么深的CP，估计也是最后一个，恐怕不可能把那种热情再献往别处了。
> 
> 第二章可能会一次更一部分，不会整章放，学生党还要几周就要进入复习期，但我会尽量更，请不要大意的来催
> 
> 特别感谢在翻第一章时一直不断给我反馈和鼓励的 showeryhe 【比哈特
> 
> 爱你们。


End file.
